Differentes Répercussions
by ocgirl.fr
Summary: Que se passetil lorsque Ryan ne peut plus continuer les sermons des Cohens à propos de la bagarre avec Oliver? Lisez et vous verrez!


Disclaimer: Je n'ai donc aucun droits sur OC et n'en possede rien du tout, même pas Ryan malheureusement! Donc, c'est ma premiere fanfiction, donc si vous pouviez etre gentils, enfin indulgeants.

* * *

La bagarre

C'était un magnifique Lundi matin dans l'Orange County. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, les enfants riaient… bref, tout était parfait. Mais, bien sûr à Newport Beach rien n'était jamais normal.

Depuis la maison des Cooper, nous pouvions entendre les cris qui s'échappaient de la résidence Cohen.

Ryan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment Sandy avait-il put lui faire ça ? Il se sentait trahit et abandonné de nouveau.

« Ryan, je veux que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » Cria Sandy, qui n'arrivait pas à contenir sa colère une minute de plus.

« Mais, Sandy, tu ne comprends pas … » commença Ryan qui n'eu pas eu le temps de finir et fut couper brièvement par Sandy :

« Oh non, non pas cette fois Ryan ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter, tu es la personne en tort, tu dois prendre la responsabilité de tes actions et les conséquences que tu vas devoir subir » Il continua cette fois si plus calmement : « Je suis fatigué de ton attitude Ryan, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça »

« S'il te plaît, juste écoutes moi, je… »

Sandy le coupa de plus belle sa déception pouvait être clairement ressentit dans le ton de sa voix, qui était froid a vous en glacé le cœur :

« Ryan, tais-toi, juste… tais-toi »

« Ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est ; comment a tu pu faire ça après tout se dont nous avons discuté hier. Il y avait des témoins Ryan, tu as été le premier a l'attaquer, il te parler juste ! Renchérit Kirsten doucement, elle se préparait déjà à la suite.

« Donc quoi ? » Ryan hurla, il était tellement énervé qu'à ce point, plus rien ne plus importait. « Vous allez juste croire ce Oliver qui sort de nulle part et qui est malade, au lieu de moi » Comment pouvait-il lui tourner le dos comme ça le jour au lendemain pour un fils de riche qui ne lui chercher que des ennuis !

« Ryan … » continua Kirsten, qui était maintenant plus que fatiguée de toute cette tension : « On ne choisit personne au lieu de personne » Elle hésita quelque instant avant de continuer : « Et, euh, nous voudrions que tu voies quelqu'un, car apparemment nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le faire. Donc, on a pris rendez-vous avec un psychologue »

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, les Cohens le prenait pour un fou, alors que le vrai venait juste de le provoquer et était en train de lui prendre sa petite amie!

« Quoi ? Donc maintenant, c'est moi qui suis le fou de cette pu!ain de ville ! »

« Mon Dieu Ryan, arrêtes, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que nous avons dis et que nous sommes loin de penser ça. On te fait confiance mais on est inquiet pour toi … »

« Bien sûr c'est évident que vous me faites confiance, voyons ! » s'écria Ryan sarcastiquement.

Et avec ces derniers mots il sortit brièvement de la cuisine et alla se réfugier dans la pool house, pour laquelle, il n'hésita pas à claquer les portes.

* * *

« Mon Dieu, Sandy, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? On ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme ça et tu le sais ! » Kirsten ne pouvait plus se retenir à présent et éclata en sanglots.

« Hey, arrêtes ne t'inquiètes pas, d'ici demain matin, tout ira mieux. Je vais aller le voir à la première heure pour pas qu'il puisse m'éviter, d'accord » Un petit rictus peignait le visage de Sandy, il aimait tellement sa femme qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la réconfortait.

« D'accord, mais … Sandy, s'il te plait… essaies de rester calme, hein ? »

« Bien sûr chérie, comme toujours » Il se dirigea vers les escaliers «Bonne nuit mon cœur »

* * *

Le lendemain, Seth se réveilla joyeusement, il avait des parents géniaux, un meilleur ami, et même une petite amie, le rêve de Seth Cohen. Il descendit rapidement vers la cuisine pour y trouver sa mère.

« Oh, hey Seth, comment ça va chéri ? »

« Bien, maman. Non en fait, je ne vais pas bien. Je vais très bien, et toi »

« Oh moi, euh … bien » répondit-elle absentement

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oh Seth !... » Elle chercha un endroit où s'asseoir avant de continuer : « c'est juste que … on a eu une grosse dispute hier avec Ryan et … » Kirsten était tellement fatiguée par tout ça, qu'elle ne put s'empecher de fondre en larmes.

« Hey, Maman ! Je suis sûr que c'est rien ; et puis, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais disputés auparavant » repondit Seth sarcastiquement avant de continuer « Mais aussi, regarde, c'est Ryan, et tout le monde sait qu'il ne peut pas rester énervé contre vous plus de deux jours, et aussi, il n'est pas le meilleur pour se genre de situations du sais… Plus, Papa va lui parler, et après je… »

« Okay, Seth, j'ai compris ! » Kirsten se sentait tout d'un coup de meilleure humeur. Elle trouvait cela incroyable l'effet que son fils pouvait avoir sur elle, et elle l'aimait tellement !

« Bien alors ! » Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage dès qu'il vu que sa mère était en train de rire. « Je vais aller chercher Ryan ! »

30 secondes plus tard plus ou moins, Seth réapparut tel qu'il était entrer ce matin, excepté que son sourire avait totalement disparu de sa figure.

« Seth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… Qu'est qui se passe ? »

« Ryan… il est… je veux dire » il ne le croyait, il était tellement énervé !

« S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas » lui supplia Kirsten « Tu commences a m'inquiéter »

« Ryan est… il est… RYAN EST PARTIT ! Hurla Seth. A ce moment, plus rien ne lui importait, il n'allait pas jouer la comédie plus longtemps comme les précédentes fois. Son meilleur ami était partit, et maintenant, il était seul, tout seul face à ce monde où tout est perfection. Son échappatoire c'était elle-même échapper. Et tout ça bien sur par la faute de ses parents. Et puis, il était tellement en colère contre Ryan aussi.

Il alla donc doucement vers sa chambre, des larmes coulant de son innocente figure, pensant à la prochaine fois où il reverrait Ryan, et à ce qu'il lui dirait.

* * *

Author note: Okay, donc si vous pouviez me donner votre impressions, ca serait génial! 


End file.
